netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Matilda Scream/Arcade
Arcade Rival Match Shaun Romero * Matilda: '''How many more…must die? Why is it only the people I meet are the ones that die? * '''Shaun: '''Did somsone say….meaaaaaaaat? * '''Matilda: '''Huh? * '''Shaun: '''Braaaiiins! ' * '''Matilda: '*WAILS* * Shaun: '''Wait…you don’t smell riiiiiiiiiight…you don’t smell…freeeeeeesh! * '''Matilda: '''Please…go away before death comes upon you! * '''Shaun: '''Shaun already deaaaaaaaad… * '''Matilda: '''Won’t change the fact you’ll be gone soon! * '''Shaun: '''Shaun be gone after eatiiiiiiiing…fresh or nooooot… * '''Matilda: '''Stay away! Jeremiah Grimm * '''Matilda: '''Every time I see a living thing…I weep! For their deaths! I don’t have the energy to prevent it! * '''Grimm: '''Death is inevitable Matilda Scream. * '''Matilda: '''Who…who are… * '''Grimm: '''You should know…I go by “Death” * '''Matilda: '''You…because of you…everyone is dying! * '''Grimm: '''Don’t be absurd, dying is part of life. What I do is come to those meeting their end; much like you do. * '''Matilda: '''But…I don’t like knowing who is about to die! It makes me sad! * '''Grimm: '''Death always makes sadness, but you have to deal with it. * '''Matilda: '''No…I won’t…if I destroy you…you…the world will no longer have people dying! * '''Grimm: '''Kill Death? Do not be foolish, it is you that will die this day, Matilda Scream. * '''Matilda: '''Never! Boss Fight Sub-Boss '''Matilda is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Matilda: I’m the only one here…does that mean everyone else is dead? I caused all their deaths upon seeing them…it ain’t right! I don’t want to cause another death! *STARTS WAILING* The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: '''You should have thought of that before deciding on what to wear you pathetic girl! * '''Matilda: '''Please…leave me alone! I caused enough death for today! * '''Wiseman: '''You came all this way to sob? I’ll deal with you quickly. * '''Matilda: '''If we fight you’ll die! * '''Wiseman: '''I will never be defeated by a wailing weakling like you! Especially with you crying over nothing! * '''Matilda: '''Excuse…me? * '''Wiseman: '''You “humans” all deserved to die! This village had committed sins they never answered to! All the lives in this area are worthless and soon to be forgotten! In fact they should have never existed to begin with! All worthless lives! * '''Matilda: You are wrong! I may be a symbol of their deaths…but that doesn’t mean they had worthless lives! I cry for them because I know the deaths that will be about to unfold! * Wiseman: And you assume I will die today from meeting you? * Matilda: '''Yes…yes you will! I may wail…but not for your loss but for me…because I’ll be taking another life! Final Boss '''Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Matilda stands over him * Matilda: I’m sorry for your loss…I must leave now. * Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Matilda: What…? * Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free! * Matilda: You mean...you lied to us all? * Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Matilda: So all this pointless killing…was to satisfy your ritual…and I was sadly the bait? * Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Matilda goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Solidus uses up all his life force for the ritual * Matilda: '''No! * '''Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Matilda: What…? * Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...i shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Matilda walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Matilda: '''I can't do this anymore, i must live. '''Matilda then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. * Matilda: '''Please, no more, i just warn you! '''Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Matilda: 'Wha? How did? * '???: 'Hehehehehe…hahahaha * '''Matilda: '"gasp" Oh my god, is everyone here? '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Matilda: '''"WAILS" * '''Samuel: '''Oh looks and you, the banshe crying out. * '''Matilda: '''Go away, i don't know who you are! * '''Samuel: '''Im the one known as nightmare, Wiseman wasn't deal, i manipulated him to target maked an monsters, an hatred of him to be have one. * '''Matilda: '''I, i don't understand. "crying" * '''Samuel: '''Hey, you can't cry, banshee cannot cry like that. Hey! Did you SHUT UP! * '''Matilda: '''Shut up? "angry to scream" No will care you shut me up! I'll destroy you. * '''Samuel: '''So do it, you just making crybaby. Ending '''Pic of Matilda crying on the entrance of the fortress * Matilda: '''Another life taken…because I foresaw it. I wish I can do something about it…but I never can. All I can do is wail and scream… '''Pic of Matilda walking out of the unsealed gates of Black Gate crying with her hands over her eyes. * Matilda: '''When I was human…I was always afraid for the safety of others regardless of whom…and as a banshee I must cry every time someone drops dead or is about to die...and what’s worse I’ll know when they’ll die. '''Suddenly a light is shunned onto Matilda * Matilda: What the…? Shows a bunch of trick or treaters with their parents with their flashlight on her. Matilda screams loudly which shocks and fears them…but afterwards they started laughing * Matilda: '''When I screamed at this people out of being seen…they will be afraid of me…they wouldn’t understand me…they won’t know that soon someone is going to die. I thought my screams would drive them away...but instead... '''The trick or treaters laugh afterwards * Matilda: They were happy…that I scared them on this very night, thinking I was trying to scare them for the sake of this holiday…they weren’t afraid of me…it almost made me feel happy…but sad…because with every single one of these people standing right in front of me…right now as they stand here…each one member of their family dies…that’s what a Banshee is…they are a sign of death after all. Matilda dries her tears and tries to stand up straight * '''Matilda: '''Before I went off to sob alone when I can be undisturbed…I should give them these last two kind words…before they themselves go away…from this world…after all I shall miss every single lovely person that passes….“Happy Halloween” Category:Character Subpages